Sickness
by digitalBlader
Summary: Matt gets sick on the first day of school and causes trouble for the nurse. ONESHOT!


**MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!!!  
Matt gets sick on the first day of school and causes the nurse a bit of trouble.  
ENJOY!! ^^**

* * *

Sickness

It was a normal spring day. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and the new school year had officially begun in Odaiba.

Sora looked down at the park from her room's balcony to see all the beautiful cherry blossom trees. She couldn't wait for her team's next get together, hopefully under all those blossoms.

Sora gathered her things and had breakfast with her Mom, then headed out for school.

On the way, she met up with Tai, the obnoxious, yet heartstrong, leader of the group. They would always walk to school together, even _after_ Sora had dumped him. Just as the two stepped onto school grounds, Sora looked around. No sign of him. No sign of her musician boyfriend, Matt. She wondered if he was alright, being the troublemaker that he was, but her worries were pushed away when she saw him running down the sidewalk. When he caught up with her and Tai, Sora noticed he had bags under his eyes, and figured he didn't sleep the night before. _Again_.

The three walked into the school to see whether or not they'd be in the same class again that year. They all found that they would all be in Ms. Shikamura's homeroom. Ms. Shikamura was their English teacher, and occasionally their P.E. teacher as well. Matt didn't really like her, whereas she was Sora's favorite teacher. The three walked to their homeroom and got their assigned seats. Matt and Sora sat together in the back of the middle row while Tai sat in front of them. Sora was happy for that homeroom because a lot of her other friends had that same homeroom. While she and her friends caught up and Tai was being teased by a few guys about his soccer status, Matt gently placed his head on his desk and fell asleep.

When the bell rang, everyone went to their seats and Ms. Shikamura walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" she smiled. "And welcome to another year at Kimurata High! I'm sure this year will be wonderful for the lot of you, whereas some of you need to stop napping in class and get your head in the game!"

As she was introducing the few new kids in the class, Sora noticed that Matt had fallen asleep. Knowing Ms. Shikamura's temper about him sleeping in class, she tried to wake him up. Having no luck, she sat back and waited for the inevitable.

"YAMATO ISHIDA!!" Ms. Shikamura shouted. Everyone's heads turned to the back of the room as Matt's head slowly rose from the desk.

"Hmm? What?" he asked sleepily, and yawning afterwards.

"You know very well how annoyed I get when you sleep in my class." she said, hoping he'd get the picture.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ms. Shikamura." Matt yawned again. "But homeroom ain't a class. When I have you for _English_, _then_ you can yell at me."

At that, Matt put his head down and fell back to sleep, leaving Ms. Shikamura steaming. She breathed deeply and sighed, knowing Matt and his habit of sleeping in _her_ class specifically. She regained her composure and made a few announcements.

Sora didn't know what to do. Matt always seemed to get into trouble one way or another. Even when he doesn't try to, he does. When the bell rang for next period, she got Tai to shake him awake and they left for their third period classes. Sora had Geometry; Matt and Tai had History.

Matt didn't feel too good. After his nap in homeroom, he felt awful. He started coughing uncontrollably during history and when he stopped, he felt worse. He asked his history teacher, Mr. Kentain, if he could go to the nurse, and Mr. Kentain allowed him.

In the nurse's office, Matt met with the only faculty member he liked, the nurse, Ms. Himakura, or as Matt called her, Sensei Sen. She transferred between schools often, and she always ended up at Matt's school for some strange reason. Matt never had any other nurse other than her, so she was one of the rare people that knew about Matt's other habits.

"It's a bit early in the year to be down here _already_." she teased him.

"Hey, Sensei." Matt muttered, crawling into one of the beds.

"What seems to be the problem today?" she asked.

"I don't know." Matt answered. "I just don't feel good."

"Have you been eating right?" she asked, going through the routine questions.

"I've skipped lunch a couple times, but that's about it." Matt answered.

"Have you been sleeping?" she continued, going through the medicine cabinet.

"Not this month." Matt groaned. "I just haven't been able to go to sleep. I took a nap in Ms. Shikamura's homeroom, but that didn't do me any good."

Matt coughed again and Ms. Himakura gave him the thermometer.

"Think it's just a cold?" she asked.

"I don't get colds." Matt stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ms. Himakura said, sitting down. "You don't get colds, but go straight to fever. Which tells me: You're Sick."

"..Not sick." Matt muttered, taking out the thermometer and handing it to her.

"103.6 degrees." she said. "That's it, you're officially sick."

"I am not sick." Matt said, coughing again.

"Yes you are, Matt." Sensei insisted.

"No I am not sick." Matt continued denying it.

"What makes you sure you're not?" she asked.

"Yes I am sure I am not sick." Matt slurred, his head fogging up. "Please stop asking. No I am not sick."

"Matt--" Ms. Himakura tried to persist, but Matt snapped.

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT SICK!!" he shouted.

Ms. Himakura, knowing Matt better than most people, brought out her secret weapon if Matt didn't cooperate. Her lucky rubber mallet. It worked every time. One bop on the head and Matt was out like a light. Ms. Himakura took that oppurtunity to head down to the main office to call Mr. Ishida so he could take Matt home. When she was gone, Matt got up and out of the bed.

"Silly, silly, Sensei Sen." Matt slurred. "She should remember that that doesn't always work."

With that, Matt left the nurse's office to find a place to hide.

At around lunchtime, Sora was worried about Matt. Tai had told her that he had gone to the nurse's office first period, but that time was fifth period, where on earth was Matt?

Sora ran into Ms. Himakura in the hallway during lunch.

"Ms. Himakura, how's Matt?" she asked. "Is he alright?"

"Wish I knew." Ms. Himakura replied. "I left to go call his father and he vanished on me. I've been looking all over for him since first period."

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked.

"He has a fever, but says he's not sick." Ms. Himakura sighed. "He's so stubborn."

"Where _haven't_ you checked?" Sora asked, hoping to help.

"I haven't checked the storage room or the boiler room." Ms. Himakura answered. "And there's also the option he's toying with me. Anyway, you check the storage room, I'll check the boiler room. Okay?"

"Right!" Sora agreed and the two separated.

After searching the whole storage room, Sora couldn't find any sign of Matt. Ms. Himakura didn't have any luck either. They were about to call it quits when Tai ran up to them.

"I think we might've found Matt!" he exclaimed. The two girls followed him to one of the janitor's closets. It was surrounded by other students, some with their ears to the door.

"Make way!" Tai called out, and the students let the three through.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"We hear light snoring coming from the janitor's closet." one of the male students answered. "Since you were looking for Matt, we figured he could be asleep in there."

"Problem is, the door's locked." a girl piped up.

"I'll handle that." Ms. Himakura said. "Stand back."

Everyone backed away from the door as Ms. Himakura got into position. With one swift kick, the doorknob came flying off and the door opened. Sure enough, there was Matt, fast asleep on the floor.

"There you are you little troublemaker." she muttered, tying Matt up and carrying him to the main office.

"Here ya go Mr. Ishida." she said, handing Matt over to his dad.

"Was he a handful again?" his dad asked.

"As usual." Ms. Himakura nodded.

"I'm glad we found him before he got worse." Sora said to Ms. Himakura.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Ms. Himakura laughed. "He's always such a handful."

* * *

**^^ "SILLY SENSEI SEN".  
*Note: any OC's I make you will see more than once in several of my fanfics.***

**Ciao!**


End file.
